


Because You're Sweet as Sugar

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coffee breaks, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader, lucky for him you're there to help him out, poor Matsuda gets sent to get coffee multiple times a day, reader is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: The young man always came once in the morning at nine, once at noon, and at least a few more times at varying times in the afternoon. He was a curious little thing, all gangly limbs and baby faced, but clad in a suit that you would think would better fit someone twice his age.
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Main Character, Matsuda Touta/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Because You're Sweet as Sugar

The young man always came once in the morning at nine, once at noon, and at least a few more times at varying times in the afternoon. He was a curious little thing, all gangly limbs and baby faced, but clad in a suit that you would think would better fit someone twice his age. 

When you had first served him coffee, he kept his eyes downcast, as if embarrassed to be there at the coffee shop. You didn’t pay much attention to that, already too tired to be working that particular shift for a shop that was understaffed. However, you couldn’t help but wince in sympathy when he said something about his coworkers making him do all the grunt work. 

At that, you finally gave him a carton carrier with all of his coffees on them. You sent a smile his way, but he must have been in a hurry because he barely gave you another glance before heading out the door. You frowned at that, but had to service another customer. 

You didn’t think about that peculiar customer from the morning.

Well, you didn’t think about him again until he stumbled in the door during the noon rush hour. You were supposed to be on break, but two of your coworkers were running late. You took the job with grace and continued serving coffee. However, you didn’t realize that the man had stopped by again, looking more hangar and tired than that morning, with the exact same order that he had that morning. 

Slightly confused and concerned, you still managed to finish his order in record timing and send him off with another polite smile. 

This time, he paused before giving you a small smile as well.

You were happy to see your action reciprocated, so you weren’t as snippy with your tardy coworkers when they finally turned up for their shifts. 

However, just before you could leave for the day, one of the tardy coworkers happened to fall ill and, of course, you had to be available to cover their shift. To be honest, you should have seen it coming, seeing as the shop was understaffed, so you bore it again with a smile. 

That said, that same smile you had was immediately wiped away from your face when you saw that it was the man from this morning and during the noon rush. He must have noticed the expression on your face because he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before mumbling something under his breath.

“Pardon?” You couldn’t help but ask. “What did you say?”

His cheeks flushed a little, but you continued to stare at him, your fingers poised over the register as you were about to type in his order. 

“I’m not… Today I’ve been assigned to gather coffee for my superiors and well…” He laughed, probably knowing the situation was ridiculous because of the sheer amount of coffee that you had sold him only a few hours before. “They really love their coffee.”

“I can tell.”

You type in his order, already partially knowing it due to previous experience before sending him on in his way.

Before he left, however, he sent you a bright smile—a smile that made you smile genuinely at him. It was one of the rare genuine smiles that you had and it was well spent on him. 

A part of you felt somewhat bad for the man. It must have been hell to work for people who only used you for coffee runs—if his attitude and his mutterings were anything to go by. However, another part of you thought that the situation was hilarious.

Soon after, you left work.

And the cycle repeated several times over the course of the next few months. Every few days, the man would come in, order the same absurd amount of coffees for his coworkers, talk about his day, and then reward you with a smile. 

You learned that this man was working at some sort of private agency, hence the suit and that he was a relatively young recruit. You tried asking him what his job really required, but he somehow always evaded giving you clear answers, instead opting to ask about your day and if the workload had decreased yet. At that point in time, the shop managed to hire a few more people so you weren’t as overworked as before—a small mercy in today’s day and age. 

However, it was one particular conversation that had you thinking. He was chatting idly away with you, customers scarce and his daily supply of coffee steadily brewing. You had asked what his favorite coffee flavor was (considering that sometimes his order changed) and wondered if you could give him a free coffee with that particular flavor. 

He had surprised you. 

“I actually don’t drink coffee that much.”

At your surprised face, he chuckled before elaborating.

“These coffees are solely for my superiors. I don’t usually indulge unless I’m totally swamped with work.”

“Well, is there anything in the shop that you would like,” you couldn’t help but ask. 

You had meant your question to be innocent, but you noticed how his dark brown eyes flickered over your body before turning away slightly to look elsewhere. It shocked you, especially since you saw his cheeks flush a nice shade of peach pink.

How cute.

“Cookies.” He muttered faintly. “Because they’re sweet as sugar.”

Time moved forward and you looked forward to the man’s visits. 

You had come to expect them and sometimes, if you were feeling particularly generous, you would volunteer to take the afternoon shift as well, something that made the man obviously happy. 

Making him happy led you to thinking about more ways to make him feel less… tired and well, here you were. 

It was the beginning of your shift and you were nervous. Despite knowing that the man was probably more socially inept than you at times, you couldn’t help but feel the little bundle of nerves flare to life once in a while to warn you that this was a bad idea.

And yet—

You wanted to go through this one thing.

And so, when you saw the door open wide to reveal the young man, you waited until he approached the register, ready to place in the order when you stopped him.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

A blush flushed your cheeks, but you held firm in your beliefs that this would work. You quickly walked over to the backroom and quickly scooped up a little something that you thought would make this young man very happy—and consequently, you as well.

Without a word, you deposited a little box of cookies (a house special for dedicated customers) into his waiting hand. 

“For you,” you muttered a little unnecessarily. 

HIs eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. 

“I, er—But why?”

You looked away for a second, but then you faced your fears. You looked him dead in the eye and smiled. 

“Because, you’re as sweet as sugar!”


End file.
